1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic system and a related controlling method, and more particularly, to an electronic system and a related controlling method for automatically executing a corresponding pre-assigned instruction (such as, automatically disabling a SMS program) when a searched device identification code matches to its pre-built identification code(s).
2. Background
In the modern information society with flourishing wireless communications, a portable device, such as a cell phone, has become one of the most common communication tools. The cell phone allows users to perform wireless communications anytime and anywhere, and thereby to perform voice communications conveniently.
Since the cell phone brings more convenience to users, the users become too depend upon the cell phone. However, this may result in some problems with the users under some conditions. As an illustration, the users may launch a SMS program for texting on the cell phone while they are driving, which is very dangerous and may cause accidents. As another illustration, when the users enter a cinema, a sudden large ring volume may bother the users and other people if an incoming call is received by the cell phone at this time.
Therefore, how to improve convenience of the portable device, and increase more additional features to the portable device become important topics in this field.